Small business success Wiki
Welcome to the Small business success Wiki The topic is small business success where business owners experiencing problems, have questions or concerns can come to hopefully find consensus as to the best possible answers and/or solutions. Describe your topic Ok, describe my topic--I'm a retired business guy committed to helping entraprenuers and small business owners however I can--I'm absolutely facinated by the idea of fighting back against all the "stuff" and people trying to take advantage of the American consumer, would-be entraprenuers and small business owners--a friend of mine, a person who had been a six figure executive at one point and because of this so called Great Recession no longer has a job--at one point however he had gotten a job working for a rather huge charitable organization--helping immigrents move to this country and find jobs, etc. He made the comment you know Bob I've worked with all kinds of homeless types, helping immigrents from other countries find work, set them up with bus tickets, places to live and all that then two or three years later see them driving new cars--what the heck is that all about?--I said simply they just don't play by the same rules were expected to play by, they're survivors, most of the businesses they end up being in are all cash businesses. Do you think they pay taxes like we do? I doubt it--why does it seem like the deck is so often stacked agains the good guys? We still are the greatest country in the world--with the greatest opportunity--like my ole grandfather used to say when it's raining out somebody is selling umbrellas and making money! He was right--today we need to be innovative, let the juices flow, not be afraid to get in business on our own-------but, it ain't easy! You have to want to do it. You have to want to succeed. If you don't or you don't have what it takes you might as well forget it. We may truly be a country of people who think the world owes us a living or that we should be getting something for nothing--how come we haven't won a lottery? Come on people you have to work. You have to know what you're doing. I want to help people who have the drive and determination to succeed--succeed! There is nothing quite so wonderful in the world as owning your own business and more than making ends meet. You can do it if you truly want to and I want to help you. What I need from you is some idea as to where it is you truly want to go--I'll help you get there--show you the steps to take--you just have to want it all badly enough to do what needs to be done--don't whine and cry about not having any money! Never worry about the money worry about the idea, the money will come--if it makes sense on paper it will work--you will be able to find the money, I gaurantee it but, it has to make sense. Forget all the "stuff" about perfect business planning just think it through if it doesn't make sense I'll try to help you determine why--now is not the time to day dream, now is the time to find our way out of the jungle--show the world what wer'e made of and succeed not by being lucky but by being determined--by not quitting--not giving up--quitters never win, winners never quit--I'll try to help, call or write me here or whatever let me know what you feel you need--I'll try to help you however I can. There are definately those of you out there that are going to make it --I hope you're one of them---you certainly can be, let's talk. Latest activity Category:Browse